


The First Christmas

by Dreams1723



Series: The House on Hillside [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams1723/pseuds/Dreams1723
Summary: Tobin and Chris are celebrating their first official Christmas together. Just Fluff, lots and lots of fluff.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: The House on Hillside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a look into their life outside of Hillside. Their will be multiple glimpses of their future just wanted to bring a little Christmas one. You do not need to read the first part of the series to read this one.

Tobin felt something cold press against ankle as she tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.  
She felt what she assumed was her girlfriend’s foot press a little harder against her before she heard a  
soft giggle. Tobin tried to pretend she was still sleeping but hearing her favorite sound was making it  
hard to keep a smile off her face. By now Christen could tell Tobin was awake and wrapped the older  
woman up tightly in her arms before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Baby, wake up.”  
Tobin felt her breath against her cheek and her grin only grew wider. She pulled Christen in making sure  
they were touching at every possible spot before answering, “No, I’m tired and it’s cold and I just want  
to sleep with you in my arms.

Christen managed to slip her hand out from under the tan woman and started caressing her face  
before leaning in to kiss her cheek, and then her other one before kissing her forehead and down to  
Tobin’s neck. When she lifted her head back up, Tobin’s eyes were now wide awake, and she was  
smiling from ear to ear before she leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips.

“So, why exactly are we awake right now? It’s Saturday and we nothing to do, so if you don’t  
mind I like to just hold you under these blankets all day long.” Tobin then leaned in to give a slightly  
stronger peck to her girlfriend before leaning back and closing her eyes once again. At first Christen laid  
back down, snuggling into Tobin’s chest. She only let her woman rest for a minute though before  
pushing her to wake once again.

“Sweetheart you promised we would go get a tree today. If we wait much longer, we won’t be  
able to enjoy it as much. Christmas will be here before we know it.” Tobin slowly opened her do her  
favorite soft green ones and ran her hand through the mess of curls on top of Chris’s head. “We have all  
day to go get a tree, why do we need to wake up now?”

“Because I thought we could run down to our coffee shop, have a little breakfast and then go  
pick out some decorations and ornaments. We don’t really have much, and I want to go all out for our  
first Christmas together. Come on sleepy head, when we get done, I promise we can come back here,  
and I’ll make sure to keep you warm the rest of the night.” Tobin bit her bottom lip as her girlfriend  
smirked down at her. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to be lying in bed with this goddess of a  
woman she got to call hers.

Once they had made it out of Hillside the two really allowed themselves to jump in this  
together. There were some bumps of course. What they went through was hard for them to fully  
acknowledge and grasp but together they got through it. It helped of course that being together just  
came easy for the two. That had recently celebrated their one-year anniversary and moved in together.  
Both now knowing that they would be able to have that life they had dreamed of as long as they had  
each other.

They had only been together a few weeks last Christmas and spent the day with their respective  
families. Now they were ready to celebrate what Chris had decided was their first real Christmas  
together. Tobin couldn’t wait to spend the time with her girlfriend. She felt they were finally settled and  
able to really grow together. And now all she can think about is how exciting she is to do all the little  
holiday stuff together, including decorate their home. She couldn’t also help the feelings rushing her  
through her when she thought of all the Christmas’s to come, hoping one day that it wouldn’t just be  
the two of them. But for now, she couldn’t be happier to spend this holiday with the woman she loved.

“Fine, you win but only because I’m holding you to that promise.” Christen just rolled  
her eyes at her girlfriend before getting out of the bed to get ready. Tobin laid there for a  
moment watching as short cotton shorts barely covered long dark legs. For a moment she  
considered dragging Chris back to bed but knowing they’d have plenty of time for that later she  
slowly got up as well.

“Okay, so how big of a tree do you think we should get? I’m trying to decide if we should  
go tall or maybe a fuller one? It’s going to look so good in front of the window.” Tobin just  
smiled as her girlfriend rambled on. They were enjoying a coffee and some Christmas cookies at  
their favorite café. “Honestly Chris, it’s more of a feeling you know? I think once we see it we  
will know if it’s our tree.” Christen smiled lovingly at her while reaching over to grab her hand  
sitting on the table. “I’m so happy. I can’t wait for lifetime of holidays with you T.” Like most  
days Chris managed to make her heart sputter before settling it completely. She stopped herself  
from grabbing the younger woman’s face to kiss her, knowing neither of them were very much  
into PDA.

When they finally made it to the store to pick out some decorations Tobin had to stop  
herself from reigning her girlfriend in a little. She was clearly excited and might have been going  
slightly overboard for what their apartment could fit. “Oh, this would be perfect on a mantle  
above the fireplace, and then you could surround it with trimmings.” Tobin just laughed at the  
woman, “Chris, babe we don’t even have a fireplace.” Her girlfriend turned to her with a small  
smile on her face, “I know, I just thought if we did have a fireplace this would be perfect. Don’t  
you think so?” Tobin had to stop for a moment to catch her breath as Christen glanced at her  
with now bright green eyes, she was biting her lip and Tobin thought about how she wished her  
teeth were sinking into those perfect lips of hers.  
She wrapped an arm around her and leaned over to kiss her forehead, “I think you’re  
right. How about when we buy a house one day we make sure to have a fireplace, that way we  
already know how to decorate it.” Christen’s only response was to pull Tobin in and give her a  
kiss that might not have been completely appropriate in public, Tobin could care less.

“Okay is this pay back for how much I bought to put in the apartment. Because honestly  
honey I think we have seen more than enough trees that would look good.” The two had been  
going through the small tree farm. Christen was pretty sure they had at least looked at 30 trees  
at this point and she was starting to get cold. “I just need to look at a few more Chris, it just  
needs to be the perfect one.” Tobin realized she might be putting a little too much thought into  
the finding this tree and reminded herself to go easy on Christen for the copious amounts of  
items they had purchased now tucked away in her jeep.

Tobin wasn’t sure why she couldn’t just pick a tree; in the past it would have never  
taken her so long. She knows why though when she finally spots the one. She grins wide and  
looks towards her girlfriend hoping to get confirmation they had found it. When she receives a  
small sweet smile, she knows that they found it.

Both have regrets about their shopping trip once they get back home and must haul it  
all the way up to their home on the 15th floor. And while Christen only chides Tobin once for  
almost dropping a bag of breakable ornaments, the two are both relieved when they fall to the  
couch together happy to be done with the days adventure. Christen leans into Tobin’s open  
arms and the two relax and look at their Christmas tree that is only slightly crooked after Tobin  
put it up in the stand.

“So, why was it so hard to pick a tree today? I mean I wasn’t even sure you were that  
into all of this after I practically had to drag you out of bed this morning.” Tobin just smiled and  
leaned down to give a girlfriend a soft kiss. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to admit it to her  
now. Once they got home, she realized exactly why she was so determined to find the perfect  
tree and it seemed a bit silly to her now.

“This might sound dumb but the day we met, it just took one look and I knew I needed  
to get to know you. It was stupid quick how fast everything happened back then, but I can  
honestly say I knew from the beginning you were something special. And today just keeps  
reminding me of how happy I am about where we are now, and how excited I am for every year  
after this one. But once we got to the trees, I don’t know I just felt like I needed to really feel it  
you know. Like I did with you. And I know it’s just a tree but it’s our first tree and I needed it to  
feel right, the way you have always felt right to me.”

Christen smiled lovingly at the older woman before pulling her in for a slow kiss. The  
two finally pulled away when they needed some air, “That’s some real corny hallmark stuff their  
Tobs. But damn I love you so much. The trees perfect, just like you.” Tobin just laughed knowing  
her girlfriend was right. It wasn’t like she could help it though, not snuggled up with the love of  
her life looking at their first Christmas tree.

“No Tobin there are already too many gold ornaments in that area, honey seriously have  
you ever decorated a tree before?” Tobin rolled her eyes at the woman before finding another  
area that didn’t have too many gold pieces in the area. “You know if you would like to decorate  
this yourself, since apparently I don’t put anything in the right position be my guest.” Tobin  
huffed a little. Christen had been correcting her ever since she put the lights on and the two got  
to work filling out the tree.

“I’m sorry T, I just have a way of doing things, you know that. But it’s not just my tree. I  
want to do this with you, I promise I’ll reign it in a little.” One look at Christen’s sweet smile was  
really all she needed to get back to work helping. “No, I know that you just want it to look nice  
and organized. I guess I’m just so used to putting things on there and assuming it looks fine. It  
might be nice to actually have a thought-out decorated tree this year.” Tobin gave her girlfriend  
a quick peck before looking for a better place to put the next gold piece she picked up.

“Tobin are you telling me you would just decorate your tree and would just bunch of the  
same color and it didn’t bother you.”

“I mean they would just be pretty random; I don’t really know it always looked nice to  
me. You know like pretty chaos.” Her girlfriend just laughed before continuing to finish up the  
tree.

Eventually it was all done. The two stepped back to appreciate their work. Tobin’s hand  
found Christen’s small waist and pulled her in. “I think this is my favorite Christmas of all time.”  
Christen simply leaned in giving her girlfriend giving her cheek a small kiss and lingering there for  
a moment before pulling back to smile at the older woman.

Later they found themselves bundled up on a pallet on the floor. Empty cups of cocoa  
next to them. Christen laying in Tobin’s arms has Christmas music softly played throughout the  
room. Christen loved listening to Tobin whistle along to the toons as she ran her hand softly  
under her shirt. They had thrown the world perfect around a lot that day but now they both felt  
like there couldn’t be a more accurate way to describe this moment together.

“So, I might have gotten you an early Christmas present.” Tobin had been slightly dozing  
after being cuddled up with Christen. She was running her hands softly through Chris’s curls and  
had barely registered what the younger woman had said to her. “What do you mean you got me  
a present? I thought we weren’t exchanging anything until Christmas morning.” Christen  
propped herself up on Tobin’s chest and smiled at her. “I mean this isn’t like our big gift or  
anything sweetheart. I just got you a little happy that I thought you would enjoy is all.”  
“Did you want to give it to me now? I feel bad you didn’t have to get me anything babe.”

Tobin was hoping the gift was small, she was already worried that her Christmas gift for girl  
wouldn’t be enough. While Tobin was busy overthinking, the situation Christen was smirking at  
the older woman.

“Tobs stop, it’s not a big deal, just something that I think will make you smile.” Tobin  
looked back at her favorite pair of green eyes and noticed the look on the woman’s face.  
Something about it made Tobin wondered exactly what kind of present Chris had in store for  
her. She suddenly felt very much awake. 

“Well are you going to show me?” Christen just nodded  
her head and kept the smirk on her face before rising and getting off Tobin and the floor. “I  
actually think you should wait for me in the bedroom while I go get it.” Tobin perked up at that,  
getting to her feet quickly and giving her girlfriend a wide smile. Christen let out a giggle before  
shaking her head and telling her she been in their room in a minute.

Tobin let herself relax back on their bed, hoping that whatever this present was it would  
involve the promise that Christen had made that morning about warming her up. When Christen  
finally made it into the bedroom, Tobin realized she might be a little too warm. 

Beautiful dark skin was visible everywhere. Tobin slowly let her eyes travel up and down  
her girlfriends’ incredible body. Christen had put on a matching red lace set that left little to the  
imagination. The bottoms just barely cupping Chris’s perfect butt that Tobin always found  
herself staring at. The red was striking against Christen’s glowing skin. Her hair was loose, and  
her natural curls fell around her face, the way Tobin loved it. And on top of her head sat a Santa  
hat that helped produce a small laugh from the woman.

“Fuck Christen. I’m sorry but you should know there is no way my Christmas present to you is going to be better than this one.”  
The younger woman just laughed and shook her head before climbing on the bed to  
straddle Tobin. She leaned down to give her a chaste kiss before smiling brightly down at her.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Tobin smiled just as brightly back, “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
